Daily Life in a Force Bond
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: We all saw the amazing telepathic connection between Rey and Kylo Ren in the Last Jedi. But what is it like to be actually in it? Slight Reylo, Finnrey, and Damrey if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Beep, Beep, Beep-_ click.

Rey's fingers closed over her alarm, shutting the annoying thing off. She sat up and stretched, eyes wandering around her room. It wasn't much to look at, just big enough to store a bed. Four metal walls, a small bunk, a soft light hanging overhead. Nothing like her home on Jakku. But it was something.

Her gaze paused when it reached the corner wall. It seemed shaky, unreal almost. Rey's eyes narrowed and she griped a blanket. The silence seemed too loud.

She flung it at the wall. Upon contact the wall vibrated and the blanket slid to the floor.

"Put some clothes on!" She yelled.

Kylo jerked up in his bed, chest pounding as the voice echoed around him. His gaze snapped to the wall opposite of him. His panic subsided as he registered Rey's face glaring back at him.

A shirtless Kylo Ren scowled back and crossed his arms. "How long have you been spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you!" She spluttered. Thank goodness, he had pants on. "You're the one who contacted me!"

"Sure, as if I'm going to contact _you_ in my _sleep._ " He flung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched, mouth opening wide in a earsplitting yawn.

Rey threw her blankets aside and rested her feet on the metal floor. To her silent relief, she had been so tired last night that she had fallen asleep fully dressed. She fished underneath her bunk for her boots.

He stepped into his boots as he stood up. "I assume you had a good sleep?"

She shrugged. "I've had better."

Kylo hesitated, looked her over. "My offer still stands." _Join me._

"So does mine." _Come back, Ben._

He shrugged his tunic over his head. "This better not happen again." He said quietly, hooking his saber to his belt.

Rey tugged on her boots and stood to leave. "It's a force bond. If it happens, it happens." She paused in the doorway and looked back. "Do try to be decent next time."

He snorted. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"And nothing I want to see again." She fired her last shot over her shoulder as she left.

The door closed behind her and the image disappeared, leaving Kylo standing in his room, _alone._

 **Caffeine~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rey sipped a cup of steaming caf and sighed. She preferred tea to the infernal liquid, but it did its job. She felt the energy course through her veins.

The gallery was crowded with people coming and going. Caf pots whistled on the burners, the smell of some food wafed through the air. BB-8 and R2-D2 weaved in between legs, beeping and chirping. Chewie roared somewhere back in the ship as Poe raced past, juggling two cups of caf. Finn stumbled past her looking for a mug. Rey noted with concern the dark bags hanging under his eyes.

Other unfamiliar resistance fighters filled past, all searching for the same thing. Caf to put some fuel in their bones. Rey folded her legs up onto countertop and leaned back, enjoying the noise.

She sensed his presence before she saw him.

All the noise around her faded into the background as they connected. Then in her mind's eye, she saw him in front of her. Reclining back in a chair, black hair in his eyes.

He didn't attempt to talk. He just sat and watched. A mug of caf in hand and a datapad in the other.

Unlike the chaos of the Millennium Falcon's gallery, his room was quiet. The sound of his slurping seemed to echo. A huge window covered the space behind him. Outside she saw stormtroopers marching in straight lines, Tie Freighters preparing for launch.

The Illusion of quiet.

Rey raised her cup in a silent salute.

His lips turned up slightly. He raised his mug in return.

So the force wielders finished drinking their caf, content in their worlds.

 **Suspicion~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Poe and BB-8 strolled down the hallway. They had been sent to find Rey and bring her up for a round of cards. After the morning debrief, she had disappeared, assumingly to sleep. But as he approached her room, he heard the sound of raised voices. Poe frowned. He'd assumed that Rey was the only one down here.

He knocked on the door. The noise abruptly stopped. Curious.

Rey opened her door. "Hi Poe." She seemed fine.

"Hey Rey." He grinned, pushing the mysterious noise out of his mind. "Finn wanted to know if you wanted to join us upstairs for cards? We just need one more player…..."

Poe stopped as Rey glanced back inside her room. She seemed nervous.

She held up a finger. "Just give me one moment please. I'll be right out." She closed the door in their faces.

Poe and BB-8 looked at each other and then back at the door. They heard Rey's voice raise in volume and then _Vrummmummmmm FVISH!_ Poe's hand went to his blaster.

"BB-8," He said urgently. "Unlock this-"

The noise stopped. The door opened and Rey stepped out.

"Sorry for making you wait," She said. "Just had to grab something."

Poe caught a glimpse of her room as she turned to shut it. No one was in there. He looked at her as she turned around. Her cheeks were pink and her breathing unsteady. She looked as if she had just been in a bar fight.

"Are you okay?" He asked. BB-8 whirred a similar query.

Her eyes lit upon him curiously. She smiled. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Poe swallowed. Her eyes…. They were so warm-inviting and that smile….

Rey frowned. "Poe?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"

He came back to reality with a bump. "Oh-yeah, yeah. Um-No reason."

That smile returned. "Then what are we waiting for?" She jogged off, BB-8 rolling beside her.

Poe followed after her, feeling shaken. No wonder Finn had been such a goner.

 **Remember~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rey closed her door behind her and folded her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Kylo turned and looked around him. "Well-I'm sitting, in my room."

She rubbed a tired hand over her face. "You know what I _mean_."

She dropped it and looked at him. Wondered what it would be like to touch his hand again.

He watches her with wary eyes. As if he could read her thoughts. As if he was afraid of it.

He remembers the sparks from before. Her eyes, pleading for comfort from the cold. Removing a gove, feeling the cold air. The shock as his hand breached the barrier and closed the distance.

The tension, their fingers barely touching. Actually touching. Warm fingers, gently resting together.

The anger on Luke's face when he discovered them together. The only thing separating them were the flickering flames of the fire.

She squashed her desire down.

"Goodnight." Rey whispered.

"I'll find you rebels, sooner or later." He said. But the bond was already tearing them away.

 _Let's do this again tomorrow._ Unsaid words drifting between them. Sometime, she was going to have to tell the rebellion about her connection to Kylo Ren. Sometime, she was going to have to defeat him or bring back Ben Solo.  
But that was a task for tomorrow.

It was time to rest.

* * *

You can blame the Last Jedi for this fic's inspiration. (Which was, if you didn't already know, EPIC.)

As you can see by my past stuff, I don't really stray away from the prequels. The main reason for that is because I love the clone wars TV show and the other is that I have never actually finished watching the 2nd and 3rd of the original trilogy nor the third prequel. So this was a nice change.

(On a funnier note, I yawned writing the word yawn. They really are contagious. ;) Also probably because its 1:30 am)

Hope y'all like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rey unwrapped the last piece of paper and held the object up to the light. "Oh, Finn…."

"It's a friendship necklace. I got one for each of us " He tugged on his collar, hunching Poe's jacket up around his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Rey flung her arms up around his neck, squeezing him tight. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and she relaxed, leaning into his embrace. This was _nice._

The feeling dissipated when her ears clogged up. The thud of Finn's heartbeat faded away as she became aware of another's presence. An unwelcome presence.

Kylo Ren glowered at Finn's back. She swallowed hard.

"Um, thanks," Rey took a deep breath and stepped back. Finn's brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?" He glanced over his shoulder. Kylo made a slicing motion over his throat. Finn looked back at her in confusion. Rey forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go ahead and give him his half of the necklace? I'll catch up in a minute."

"O-kay." Finn gave her a weird look and for a moment she was afraid that he wouldn't go. But he turned and gave her space, crossing over to where the rest of the rebels stood, half drunk on jubilation and some green juice.

She folded her arms and addressed Kylo. "We've talked about this."

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

She fought the urge to laugh. What, because Finn smiled at her? Finn looked happy to see a lot of people. Like Poe, or Rose or even BB-8.

"Well, deal with it." She didn't need to explain to him why her friend acted the way he did.

His hands curled into fists.

 **Not jealous~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It should be a crime to show emotion as easily as he did. Either that or General Hux was just tired of hiding his disgust.

Kylo noted with pleasure the anger boiling on Hux's face. The man inclined his head. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

He clicked his heels and slunk away. Kylo watched as he left, hopefully, to complete the task he'd demanded of him. Generals had never been this rebellious under Snoke's rule. Perhaps some disciplinary action was in order.

Kylo clasped his hands behind his back. "Jealous?"

She snorted. "Of his eminent hatred for you? I'd pass."

He turned his head to study her. Rey was sitting in the shadows, gloved hands cupping her chin. Her eyes were focused intently on something. A slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Who are you staring at?" He asked.

"You'd be jealous."

He resisted the urge to break the barrier, to peer inside her world. That was no way to earn her trust. Besides, it'd just prove her point.

"Maybe not."

She weighed his answer in silence. Kylo held his breath.

"Fine." She turned her head a little and he caught sight of what she was looking at. Two figures bent close together. He recognized one of them as Finn, noting with distaste the rumpled jacket. The other he couldn't place.

"Who's the girl?"

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "Someone who makes him happy."

And he had a feeling that she understood his feelings for her now.

 **Help~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stepped closer. "May I?"

"You can try. We haven't tested the limits of-Rey hesitated, searching for an appropriate word-of whatever you call this." She finished lamely.

She slipped a hand into his world and emptied the object into his hands. Kylo studied the flimsy piece of metal. A jagged piece of pizza hung on a silver chain. Assumingly the rest of her rebel friends held the remaining pieces. He rubbed it in between his fingers, feeling just how easily it could snap in two if he tried.

She turned around, holding up her hair so that he could attach that thing around her neck with ease. Kylo fumbled with the clasp, holding the strings apart from each other to form a 'u' shape.

He looped it around her neck, pulling it close in the back. He held as still as possible, trying to avoid touching her. She smelled good, like some feminine scent that he's associated with good things.

He took his time with the clasp, drinking in the moment. There's a slight click as they connect and he let it fall from his fingertips.

"It's called a force bond." He whispered.

"Really." Rey turned back around. She stroked the charm with one hand, eyes cast down at the ground. He's aware again of their proximity. It would only take a few steps if he wanted to try something. "Thank you, Ben."

Normally, he would have been angry if she'd called him that. But here, staring into her eyes he couldn't summon the strength to be mad at her. He took a step forward. "Rey-"

That was when the connection broke.

 **Offering~**

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Rey found his gift in the aftermath of the party. Tucked away under a pile of abandoned plates and fallen streamers lay a silver box. When she cracked off its lid, she found a shiny piece of thin metal. When she held it up to the light, the inscription glinted.

' _My rebel._ ' It read.

She attached it to Finn's necklace, wearing the two charms proudly. It wasn't every day she could call a Sith Lord her friend.

 **Pax~**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Call it pax. Just for tonight. Then you can finish us."

Kylo stared at her hand. Sensed the fear rising in the rebels behind her. They brandished their weapons defiantly. Daring him to break his word. It'd be so easy to crush them, to stamp out that elusive spark of rebellion.

Only the sight of her held him back. Her and her humming lightsaber. They warned him to stay away, to remember what they meant to him.

"Only for tonight." He agreed, turning his back on them. "Then I shall return."

He stalked away. He ignored the outrage on Hux's face. All he could hear was that familiar rush in his ears and the knowledge that she smiled at him.

That was enough reward to call 'pax'.

* * *

 **So, these events are out of order. They can be placed anywhere in the canon and in the stories I've already presented.**

Plus spell check hates Hux for some reason. It's impossible to write his name without it getting changed to 'his' or some other random word. ;P

Pax is a latin word-I think- for peace. I learned it from Narnia.

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
